Me and You
by dleduddet
Summary: Denny's thoughts about the night Izzie climbs into his bed. Takes place during the episode Damage Case. Teaser. one shot. :


**Title:** Me and You

**Author**: dleduddet

**Rating:** R to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the Characters (Believe me. I wish I did.)

**Summery: **Takes place during the episode "Damage Case". It is Denny's thoughts about when Izzie climbs into bed with him.

**Note:** I wrote this a long time ago before the third season started. It's a one shot and I know it's pretty short but I thought I'd post it. Teaser. : )

------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

"Denny?"

"I'm here. Ya wanna come in?"

The door closes and Izzie enters the dark hospital room.

"Where are you?" asks Denny.

"Standing right over you." She answers. Denny can now make out her shadow. As his eyes adjust to the new darkness in the room, he sees first her platinum blonde hair falling around her shoulders, then the soft outline of her face, and finally, her beautiful blue eyes, just inches above his own.

"You're gonna get in trouble." He whispers sheepishly.

"I don't care."

"You know you're not supposed to be in here. And I'm not going to let you get in trouble just for me." He says. His mind is thinking differently. He is secretly wishing the opposite.

'Get in bed with me!' His mind screams, and all he can think about is the lust, the passion, the love he has for this woman. How she occupies his thoughts twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. How he knows he can't have her, no matter how much either of them want it.

He cranes his neck to see what she is doing. She is taking off her shoes.

"Izzie-"

"Denny." She looks at him "I don't care."

And he lets her do it. He lets her get into the bed with him. He lets her softly slide into his arms and snuggle up against his chest. He lets her stroke his hair and breath in his scent. He lets her get closer to him.

"I'm sorry." She says, taking him by surprise.

"Sorry for what?" he asks.

"For not doing this a long time ago."

She kisses his lips, long and hard. He feels her tongue grazing over the roof of his mouth and shoves his own over her lips and into her mouth. They are both breathing harder. He moves slowly around her mouth, tasting her. They pull away.

His eyes are still closed but he can feel her breathing hard at his side, her chest heaving up and down. His is doing the same. He realizes exactly how much he wants to be with her. No, how much he wants to be _inside _of her. This could be the one. He opens his eyes.

"Izzie?"

She rubs his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Would it be totally inappropriate right now for me to feel you up?"

They both burst out laughing.

"no…"

He slides his hand up her shirt like he's been itching to do ever since he first saw this girl. His finger tickles her navel and she giggles. Now he brushes his hand over her breast. He is weak but manages to prop himself on his elbow.

"You know I can't stop loving you." He says. He cups her breast in his hand. It's the perfect size, like God made it just to fit his hand. He rubs her hard nipple with his thumb.

"I don't care what the rules are either. A person can't help who they fall in love with. And for me it's you." He says.

Izzie kneels over him with one leg on each side of his torso. She leans over and kisses him again as he reaches up and tangles his fingers in her hair.

"I-"

"Shh" she says and puts her fingers over his lips. "I love you too. But we can't do this tonight. We'll get caught. But as soon as you get a new heart and get out of here, I want to date you and see you as much as I possibly can. I want to be with you. I want to have sex with you and eat with you and do everything with you. I want you to be mine and me to be yours. I love you. I love you so much. And people don't understand it because we haven't known each other long. I don't blame them. I have never even seen you outside of the hospital! But who cares what they say. This is about me and you. And we both know this is going to happen."

She kisses his nose and hops off of the bed. Denny is speechless as she simply walks out of the room, stopping at the door, only to blow a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please read and review : )


End file.
